Action ou vérité ?
by fanseries
Summary: Booth et Brenna doivent rester a l'institue et Booth lance un jeu


_salut, je poste un petit délire que j'ai imaginer hiére soir en regardant interville (oui, j'assume) et s'est aussi une petite vengance pour toutes les foix on s'est foutu de ma gueule a cause de se jeu _

_"bones" lecture _

Action ou vérité ?

« femme, type cocasien pas plus de 20 ans »

le docteur Brennan éteignit son dictaphone et se penchât sur les ossements étalaient sur la table d'otospie

- Hey bones

Elle se retournât pour faire face à la seule personne qui l'appelait par ce surnom idiot. Son partenaire l'agent spécial Booth, elle captât aussitôt son regard marron et oubliât presque le reste du monde

- Bonjour Booth

- Salut, je vous amène un cadeau

- Un cadeau ?

Booth se turnat vers deux hommes qui attendaient devant la porte

- Vous pouvez apporter le coffre ?

les deux hommes disparurent et Booth se tournât à nouveau vers Bones

- on a retrouvait un coffre en bois qui flottait dans la rivière Altinon, le labo du FBI a décelait la présence de chaire organique

bones hochât la tête et se tournat vers Zack qui travailler une la reconstitution crânienne de la victime

- Zack, tu peux aller manger si tu veux, puis tu continueras tout seul d'accord ?

- Bien docteur Brennan

Le jeune homme disparut dans le couloir

- Bon. Si on allait voir votre « cadeau » maintenant. Lancat-elle a Booth

ils se dirigeaient vers une des salles d'autopsie alors qu'Angéla déboulait de son bureau

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?

- Booth a emmener un corps, je vais l'examiner

- Quoi !! Maintenant ! il est 13 h 00, tu le ferrât après manger

- Angéla

- Mais chérie, ils ne vont pas s'envolait tes ossements

Booth sourit, s'était toujours la même rengaine entre les deux amis

- Bon, écoutez .commençat-il. Je vais avec Bones et je vous promets qu'on ne restera qu'une demi-heure. Ensuite on vous rejoint vous, cam, zack et jack au restaurant ok ?

La jeune artiste soupirât

- Ok, mais une demi-heure, pas plus

Booth regardait sa partenaire, ses cheveux bruns tombaient de chaque coter de son visage, ses yeux vers immense dans lesquelles il adorait plonger son regard. Il soupirât, sela faisait plus de 10 minutes qu'elle regardait le coffre de bois l'examinant sous toutes les coutures

- Dites, vous allez l'ouvrir ou pas ?

- oui Booth, je vais l'ouvrir mais il faut d'abord que je regarde s'il y a des informations utiles sur le coffre

- comme quoi ?

bones sourit est commençat son exposer

- Je pense que le coffre est en bois traiter il a du être jeté dans la rivière, puis coulé. Il s'est gorger d'eau puis est remonter à la surface et a dériver

- On peut savoir combien de temps il est rester dans l'eau ?

- Ça s'est le boulot de Jack

Bones attrapât une paire de gant et se tournât vers Booth

- je vais l'ouvrir

- Maintenant ?

elle le regardât

- Je croyais que s'était ce que vous vouliez ?

- oui, mais Angéla nous attend

bones soupirât

- Vous avez qu'a y allez. Moi je reste encore un peu

- quoi ? Et me faire incendier car je vous aie laisser-la. Pas question

bones sourit devant son aire de petit garçon

- Vous pouvez me passer le pied de biche ?

Booth alla dans le coin du labo et ramassât l'objet qu'ils avaient préparer auparavant. Il revint sur Bones mais ne lui donnât pas

- Je vais le faire

Il coinçât la partie courber dans le joint et appuyât. Le bois résistât, il accentuât la pression. Il entendit très nettement le bruit comme lorsque l'on débouche une bouteille, aussitôt une alarme retentit

Alerte biologique

Des voix, des bras qui la soulève, des voix encore, une voix, Booth, une main chaude sur son visage.

Bones ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, elle repérât les alentour, elle était dans son bureau

- eh, vous vous réveillez enfin

Booth était pencher sur elle

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ?

- Un gaz s'est échapper du coffre quant on la ouvert. Vous vous êtes évanouie au bout de cinq secondes

Bones portât sa main a sa tête, une violente migraine l'empêcher de se concentrer

- Et vous ?

- j'ai eu quelques nausées et des étourdissements mais s'est tous

- Vous avez prévenu quelqu'un ?

- oui, il y a le service je sais put quoi

- service médical d'urgence. Corrigeât-elle

- ouais, il est venu et il nus on fait des injections

- A quoi on a était exposer ?

- je sais plus quoi, ils ont dit que s'était pas mortel, juste comme une grippe

- et les évanouissements ? s'est en option ? Dit-elle en grimaçant

Il sourit et Brennan secouât la tête. Ses idées peu à peu remises, elle s'assit sur le canapé

- Sa va mieux ? demandât Booth

- oui, je suis juste un peu étourdit

Booth éclatât de rire

- sa vous suffit pas de vous défoncer en mésanthétamine ( ref a l'épisode « la momie » s1)

- oh, vous allez pas recommencer avec sa

- Quoi ? Vous étiez bien déchonçer non ?

elle lui fit une grimace

- bon, je vais allais voir se coffre de plus prés

- NON!!

Elle se retournât, étonner

- Pourquoi ?

- bones, j'ai pas du tout envie que vous vous évanouissiez une nouvelle fois

- mais

- Non, on va rester-la. Le médecin a dit qu'on pourrait partir demain matin

Bones soupirât

- D'accord,qu'est se qu'on fait en attendant ?

Un sourire aparut sur les lèvres de Booth

- Quoi ? demandat-elle

- Action ou vérité ?

- Booth !

- Quoi ? s'est un jeu comme les autres

- Oui, pour les gamins de 8 ans

- Aller Bones on a rien a faire

Elle se levât

- j'ai des rapports a terminer

Booth soupirât, il devait faire quelques chose, il voulait vraiment passer un moment agréable avec Bones et il était certain que ce jeu aller les aidaient

- Dites plutôt que vous avez peur

Elle s'immobilisât, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage et Booth sut qu'il avait gagné

- D'accord

- Super. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Je commence action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

Il décidât de commençait doucement

- Est-ce qu'il vous arrive de sortir en dehors du labo et en dehors d'Angéla ?

elle soupirât

- Je me concentre sur mon travail est vous le savez. A moi action ou vériter ?

- Action

Elle réfléchit

- Faîtes 20 pompes

- Quoi ? mais s'est trop facile

- Je vous avez prévenu que j'étais nul a ce jeu

- Aller Bones, lâchez-vous, faîtes un effort

- J'arrête

Elle se levât et s'assit à son bureau

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? mes rapports

il soupirât et se dirigeât ver la porte

- Ou vous allez ?

- faire un tour

il passat la porte

Booth se promenait tout en réfléchissant, pourquoi le fait que Brennan refuse de jouet a ce jeu le perturbait-il autant ? Après plus de deux ans de collaboration, ils en étaient toujours au même point. Certes, elle s'était ouverte à lui mais elle rester égale a elle-même, professionnel. Il se demandat s'il lui arrivait de lâcher prise, il la sentait toujours plus ou moins tendu

Il se retournât ver le bureau de Bones. Vide.

- Bones ?

Un pressentiment l'envahie, il se précipitât dans le couloir juste au moment ou elle aller ouvrir la porte

- BONES !

Elle sursautât et il lui lançât un regard assassin

- Booth !

- On change pas de sujet, vous croyez que je sais pas ce que vous vouliez faire ?

- Je voulais examiner les ossements

- Justement. Hurlât-il

- Pourquoi vous me hurler dessus ?

Leurs visages étaient très proche, trop proche, une alarme s'allumât dans l'esprit de Booth mais il l'ignora

- je vous hurle dessus car la dernière fois que vous êtes entrer dans cette pièce, vous vous êtes évanouie et que j'ai pas franchement envie que sa recommence

- mais il y a aucune chance

- Comment vous le savez ?

- je le sais

il s'affrontèrent du regard, Booth était bien décider à ne pas lâchez le morceau

- je refuse que vus entriez là-dedans tant qu'on est pas sur qu'il n'y a aucun danger

elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches

- Ah oui ? Est comment vous allez faire pour m'en empêcher ?

Booth pouvait sentir la tension émaner de leurs corps, il déglutit et plantât son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle restât figer les yeux de l'agent spécial la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'elle reculât d'un pas

Il s'avançât, toujours en la fixant de ce regard brûlent, elle reculât à nouveau mais se retrouvât bientôt coller au mur

- Un probléme ? demandât Booth d'un aire innocent

- Qu'est ce que vous ? Le reste de sa phrase mourut dans ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarquât que Booth avait passer deux mains de chaque coter de son corps

Il approchât encore son visage du sien et le cœur de la jeune femme s'accélérât

Mais, alors que leurs lèvres n'était qu'a quelques centimètres des siennes, il s'immobilisât

- Action ou vérité ?

Le souffle chaux de Booth la fit frémir mais elle ce forçat a répondre

- vérité

- Si je vous embrasse, vous allez me tuer sur place ?

- possible

- s'est pas une réponse

- Si, a moi, action ou vérité ?

- action

elle sourit malicieusement

- Embrassez-moi

- S'est beaucoup mieux que toute a l'heure

Il avait prononcer ses mots dans un murmure, il n'en pouvait plus. Il posât ses lèvres sur celles de cette femme qu'il désirait comme un fou.

A peine sentit-il le contact doux et sucré du fruit défendu qu 'une décharge électrique le parcourut. Il ne controler plus rien et il adorait sa, il attrapât sa partenaire par les hanches pour la coller a lui et il sentit qu'elle se n'était à tremblait comme une feuille. Bones entrouvrit les lèvres, il en profitât pour aller taquiner la langes. Quant les entamèrent un ballet sensuel, Bones crut défaillir.

Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle

- Tu vois que tu es douée pour ce jeu !

lui soufflât-il à l'oreille

_Alors des reviews pour commenter mon petit délire ?_

_si sa vous plais, j'en ai un autre totalement différent que je posterais la semaine prochaine ( trop la fléme avant)_


End file.
